<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Please stay at my side, Stay by ParagonDeLurid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220264">Please stay at my side, Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid'>ParagonDeLurid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Depression, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Men Crying, No Sex, Non-Sexual Submission, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Size Difference, Submission, Touch-Starved, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParagonDeLurid/pseuds/ParagonDeLurid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after the battle with Corypheus, Faendor Lavellan been distant from his Kadan and everyone else.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Lavellan (Dragon Age), The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan (Dragon Age)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Please stay at my side, Stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title from Dreamcatcher - "July 7th"</p><p>Why do I only write when I'm sad? Not very edited, kind of all over the place, but, hey, so is everything else I write. The basic gist is "when I'm sad I want cuddles."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night had just fallen over Skyhold and Faendor Lavellan padded through the halls wrapped in a blanket. No one was in sight, luckily for him. At this hour, everyone would either be asleep or retired to their room. Silent footsteps continued down the empty hall, linen clutched in small hands. A soft sniffle, tugging warmth closer among cold rooms. He reached his destination, and lifted a hand to knock.</p><p>The Iron Bull came to the door within the minute, finding his precious Lavellan close to tears.</p><p>"Kadan," he breathed, voice rumbling deep in his decidedly bare chest. "What's wrong?" Bull wondered, ushering the younger inside and closing the door with a soft clunk.</p><p>"Don't know," Faendor shrugged, voice softer than the wind outside, "just... sad."</p><p>"Can I hold you, Kadan?" Bull asked, hand reaching for his love's face, close yet not touching. The elf had been so distant since the fight with Corypheus. Staying in bed for days at a time, refusing to speak, not wanting to be touched. So many died through the war that once it was over, Faendor just... fell apart. He was afflicted with a constant sadness that just wouldn't leave him alone.</p><p>But, tonight, he sought Bull out.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>."</p><p>With that, big arms wrapped around Faendor's waist, pulling him tight against Bull's chest. The blanket fell to the floor, but Bull was much warmer anyway. "Kadan," Bull murmured, "I missed you."</p><p>"Vhenan," Faendor whimpered, first of the tears falling to his cheeks. The next words were whispered, soft but sincere, voice cracking around the shape of them, "I missed you, too."</p><p>"Can I pick you up?" Asked Bull, but Faendor was nodding before he finished. Then he was in the air, in strong arms and against a strong chest, bringing him to the place he wanted to be more than anything. Bed.</p><p>Faendor pulled himself ever close to Bull once they laid down, situating himself half against the elder's side, half on his chest.</p><p>"...'M sorry," the elf mumbled into the taller's skin, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and hooking a leg over his.</p><p>"For what?" Bull asked, lips pressed against Faendor's forehead. Breath tickled the elf's face, cold against his tear-stained cheeks. He shivered, and Bull pulled the blankets over them.</p><p>"For pushing you away." He never meant to, not really. One day turned into a another when he didn't leave his bed, locked his door and didn't let people in. Some days he didn't even eat, he couldn't bring himself to when the pain of the war ate at his soul.</p><p>"Don't apologize, Kadan." Bull kissed his head again, draping an arm over Faendor's side. His fingers danced over ribs more visible than before. "You can't control it... not after what you've gone through."</p><p>"Can't control anything anymore." The younger complained, glaring at the mark on his arm, around Bull's neck.</p><p>"You control this, Kadan," the Qunari reached up and took Faendor's bad hand in his, "you control when you don't have control."</p><p>The elf contemplated this for a moment. Bull always did tell him that, and assured him whatever he wanted was okay. With that in mind, Lavellan raised the question, "Can we stay in bed tomorrow?"</p><p>Bull's hand was back on his midsection, tracing circles, as he replied, "Of course, Kadan, if I can bring you food."</p><p>Faendor didn't think about it for very long before replying with a soft, "Okay." The elf sniffled once more, and pressed his face into Bull's neck. "Vhenan... love you." He whispered.</p><p>"I love you, too, Kadan," Bull replied, and they lapsed into silence for the night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>